Mahd, Passionate Lufv
by Miniryu
Summary: [1x2] [Flufferific comedy, silly shounen-ai antics] It's Valentine's Day once again in Q's neon green Victorian safehouse. Duo has a present for Heero, and things are never as they seem. Always expected the unexpected.


*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

**__**

Mahd, Passionate Lufv

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

By Mini,

For Michi as a Valentine's gift. ^_^ I miss ya! *hugs and a kiss*

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Pairings: 1x2, suggested 3x4 and Kx5

Warnings: ^^; Profanity and weirdness...

Notes: Mm... Things aren't always what they seem. LOL.

Feedback: *-* Give more shiny thing...~! [Tapakey@gte.net][1] !!!

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Duo looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought... It was rarely that he did things like that anymore. His mouth was usually running constantly, to whomever would listen. It was quite funny to watch-- Duo would be standing there, making exaggerated hand gestures and the like as he rambled on like an insurance salesman on a selling spree, while the victim of his rambling would sit there, eyes glazed over and unblinking.

Eventually, if it was someone like Wufei, his eyeball would begin twitching, and he'd try to throttle Duo, afterwards running into his room to cuddle his kleenex box. Trowa... Trowa just sort of zones out. He must be in deep thought or something. If it was Heero...

Well, if it was Heero, Heero would tell him to shut up, or possibly give a death threat. He just did things like that... Go figure. That was just his style.

Duo sighed and stretched.

"What am I going to do? Valentine's Day... Ugh. I bet he's not even thinking of holidays. I bet nothing else goes through his Perfect Soldier mind other than battle plans... Shallow."

Duo sighed again and got off of the bed. The room he shared with Heero was so... Well, let's just say that one half of the room was covered in laundry and comics, and the other half looked abandoned. Both contradictory. A sock began crawling to Heero's side of the room, only to be zapped with photon laser beams, shriveling up with a squeak. Duo blinked.

"Freaky ass."

He hopped over the humps of debri and went over to Heero's dresser when he was zapped by a weak but sufficient enough stun gun. A recording came on and Duo listened with a rolling of his eyes.

"Get the hell away from my dresser. There isn't any food in it baka. Mooch off of something else."

Duo sniffed and pouted.

"And if this is Relena... Quit following me. You are whiny and annoying. Scram or I'll feed you to the Baka's seedy underwear pile. It keeps telling me to feed it."

He had to smile at that, though. For some strange reason, he had really begun to loathe Relena these last couple months.

"But hey," Duo said to himself, "it's not my fault they're seedy. I get horny."

With that, he turned to the aforementioned underwear pile.

"FEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEE..." it said, hovering slightly off the ground.

"Freaky ass."

The door squeaked as Heero walked in, looking irate as usual.

"So, why are you pissed off now?" Duo asked, smirking.

"Relena has been following me around the safehouse with some ugly pink thing again."

"A Valentine?"

"SHUT UP."

Duo pouted and Heero sat down on his bed, pulling out his laptop from under the bed.

"Hey, you said you didn't hide stuff under your bed!" Duo pointed out.

"Nothing that moves."

Duo pouted again and sighed as the clacking of the keys on the laptop began once again. He flopped down on his bed, which gave a shriek of pain. Duo blinked for a moment, but then shrugged and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Heero."

"..."

"Has anyone ever given you a Valentine's present?"

"No."

"Even Trowa and Wufei have exchanged Valentine's presents. And we all know that Quatre and Trowa exchange presents and probably more..."

"..."

"So... What I'm trying to say is..."

Duo sighed and got off the bed to go into his own dresser drawer, and picked out a small red box. As he was doing so, Heero turned around, eyes flickering with something similar to shock.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Duo finished with a small smile.

Heero was stupefied.

"A present?" Heero asked. Duo nodded. "For... me?" Duo nodded again.

"Open it."

Heero paused for a second, and did so.

"It's... beautiful," Heero said, eyes unmoving from the box. He took the object out and inspected it.

It was a gun. But not just any gun, but an antique-style gun of precious gems and gold. He turned to Duo with a look of suspicion.

"How did you get this?"

"I saved. So there," Duo stated with a smirk.

Heero nodded and continued to look over the gun. It must have cost a fortune.

"So," Duo asked, "Do you like it?"

Suddenly, Heero's eyes shined with unholy glee.

"I LOVE YOU, MAN!!!"

The somewhat touched pilot launched himself at Duo and hugged him hard.

"Uhm, Heero?"

"Make mahd, passionate *lufv* to me!"

"Iya~!" I squeaked, sweatdropping.

I had heard the clothes ripping and blushed as soon as I realized I had been found out.

"QUATRE??" Duo asked beneath a pile of Heero, "What the hell are you doing in my closet??"

"Eh... I've got to go now!" I said, and ran off to find Trowa. "WHAAA!! TROWAAAA!!"

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

~OWARI!~

Ending notes: Did I surprise you? A little bit? Aw, come on!

...And don't forget to send Mini **FEEDBACK** at [tapakey@gte.net][2] !!

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

   [1]: mailto:Tapakey@gte.net
   [2]: mailto:tapakey@gte.net



End file.
